Love Drunk
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Ichigo saves Orihime. They all return home, and things go back to normal. Well sort of. This is what the pairing will look like: Orihime/Ichigo, Rukia/Renji, Rangiku/Izuru, Yoruichi/Kisuke, Momo/Toshiro, Tatsuki/Chad, and Isane/Uryu.
1. The Day After

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 1**

**The Day After**

**This is chapter 1 of Love Drunk. It is the first story I have written so I hope that you like it. Please be nice and leave reviews**

**Ichigo Kurosaki has just rescued Orihime Inoue from the clutches of Soske Aizen. Ichigo has also saved Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu. And they have all returned home.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own the plot of the story.**

**Our hero Ichigo has just returned home to the world of the living. Orihime who is now too scared to stay at her house by herself, asks Ichigo if she can stay with him.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Ichigo?" asks Orihime.

"Yeah, what is it Orihime?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed with you for a while?"

"Sure Orihime."

"Thanks Ichigo!"

So Orihime goes and stays with Ichigo at his house.

Midnight

_ICHIGO! NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_That's too bad I wanted to fight some more. But I guess the fun is over. Oh well. Hey girl, take a look at your poor little friend. He's dead. HAHAHAHA!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ichigo, I just had the worst nightmare!"

"Come here Orihime, get into my bed with me and just relax."

"Ok Ichigo, thank you."

"Now just calm down and tell me about your nightmare."

"Well ok. I was back in Los Noches, and you were fighting Grimmjow. Well you lost your mask, and Grimmjow stabbed you in the heart." Orimime said with tears in her eyes.

"Then you fell down to the ground. And…and…and you were dead!."

"Oh Orihime. I won't die, I will protect you and all of our friends. And I will NOT let Aizen take you ever again."

"You promise Ichigo?"

"Here's my promise."

Ichigo then leans down and kisses Orimime on the lips. He pulls away and she pulls him back down for a very heated and deep kiss. Ichigo moves his tongue around her lips looking for a way in, she allows him to pass. Then Orihime got to try. Ichigo tasted of a freshly picked apple, and Orihime tasted like sweet caramel. Then they pulled apart because people do have to breathe. Orihime then laid her head down on Ichigo's chest and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it. This is the first story that I have written. I think that it was pretty good.**

**Review or I slice you in half with Zangetsu. ;~)**


	2. Back to School We Go

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 2**

**Back To School We Go**

**So in the last chapter Orihime was staying at Ichigo's house and woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Ichigo had her get into his bed with him. They ended up kissing and then Orihime fell asleep on Ichigo's chest.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I merely own the plot of the story.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

So Orihime is asleep on Ichigo's chest and they are both in his bed.

Ichigo's little sister Yuzu Kurosaki walks into Ichigo's room to tell him that he needs to get up and get ready for school. She notices that Orihime is not on the floor where she was last night. She looks at the bed and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This wakes up Ichigo and Orihime.

Then Ichigo's crazy father, Isshin, comes running up the stairs with a what's going on look on his face.

"What is it? What happened?"

Yuzu points at the bed.

Isshin too then screams.

Ichigo gets out of his bed and kicks his dad in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Get out of my room and go mind your own damn business!"

"Sorry about that Orihime, my dad tends to overreact to a lot of things."

"Oh it's ok Ichigo. I don't mind."

"Well we should probably get dressed and get to school."

"Yeah."

At School

Orihime walks in and is immediately grabbed from behind by Chizuru, who now has her arms around Orihime just below her breasts.

"ORIHIME!"

"Chizuru…can't…breathe…"

"Oh I'm sorry Orihime." Chizuru says.

Ichigo then walks in and sees that Orihime is out of breath.

"Orihime are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ichigo."

"That's good."

Ichigo then wraps his arms around Orihime's waist, while she wraps her arms around his neck. Ichigo leans down and kisses Orihime on the lips. So there they are standing in the middle of the room making out in front of everyone. Chizuru is just standing there looking dumbfounded and not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Ichigo's friend Keigo then runs into the room screaming. Like always.

"IICCHHIIGGOOOO!" Keigo screamed.

He stopped when he saw Ichigo and Orihime in one another's arms and making out. Then they stop kissing turn around and see Keigo and Chizuru staring at them in disbelief, both have their mouths wide open. Ichigo and Orihime just smile.

Lunch Time

Orihime's group is now sitting with Ichigo's group, with Ichigo and Orihime sitting side by side.

"Hey Orihime?"

"Yes, what is it Ichigo?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me tonight."

"Sure I'd love to!"

Orihime then gives Ichigo a kiss on the lips.

Chizuru, Keigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Mizuiro all stare at the couple with their mouths wide open. Renji and Chad fainted. After a few minutes of slapping Renji and Chad on the face (Ichigo smacked Renji on the back of the head) they woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" everyone screamed in unison.

"Oh, sorry about that guess we forgot to tell you guys about us." Ichigo said while grinning.

Orihime then spoke up. "Ichigo and I are now dating!"

"WHAT?" screamed the rest of the group.

Ichigo and Orihime just smiled and laughed.

**That was chapter 2 hope you liked it. I just couldn't wait to write it. I got the idea last night. But anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Any ideas on what movie I should have them see?**

**Review or I will send you to Hueco Mundo where you will be devoured by Hollows. **


	3. Weird Day

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 3**

**Weird Day**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, I merely own the plot.**

**Last time Ichigo asked Orihime to go see a movie with him. **

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Well Ichigo and Orihime ended up renting a movie instead of going to the theater.

"Oh Ichigo, let's get this one!"

"Alright whatever you say my love."

"Oh thank you Ichigo!"

Back at Ichigo's house

"ORIHIME!"

"What are you doing Cone?"

"I want to see Orihime."

"Hey Yuzu!"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Isn't this thing yours?"

"My Bostovf! How did you get in here?"

"Thanks Yuzu!"

"Now let's start the movie."

Oh BTW the movie they got was Princess Mononoke.

"That was a good movie."

"Yeah Ashitaka really cares for San."

"Just like I really care for you."

"Well we should get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

Then instead of sleeping they make out for about 20 minutes.

The Next Day At School

"ORIHIME!"

WHAM!

"Sorry Chizuru but I can't let you do that anymore."

"Move or I'll scratch your eyes out!" Chizuru said angrily.

"Chizuru don't do that you'll hurt me if you do."

"Grrrr."

Lunch Time

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Hey Rukia, do you want to do it now or later?" Renji asked.

"Now. I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"Ok."

Then Renji leans down and kisses Rukia on the lips.

They pull away and see everyone staring at them. Well except for Ichigo and Chad who are on the ground.

Orihime was the first to speak.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!"

When Ichigo and Chad woke up Renji and Rukia kissed again. And then Ichigo fainted again.

Renji fell back laughing his ass off at the sight of Ichigo on the ground.

Orihime kissed Ichigo on the lips and he woke up. Then he slapped Renji upside the head.

But just then 5 human-like figures appeared out of nowhere.

**Review or I make you watch Hannah Montana.**


	4. Unexpected Guests

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Guests**

**I do not own Bleach or any Bleach characters, I merely own the plot.**

**So last time they were eating lunch, Renji and Rukia kissed, and Ichigo fainted. Then 5 figures appeared.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"RENJI! RUKIA!"

"Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"What were you two just doing?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…."

"Kuchiki Taicho is not going to like this."

"Aww captain you're not gonna tell him are you?"

"Of course not Rangiku. If I told him about Renji and Rukia then I would have to tell him about me and Momo."

"Ichigo!"

"Hey Ikkaku, what's up?"

"Zaraki Taicho says to give you this."

"What is…"

"Oww that hurt!"

Ikkaku just punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Toshiro?"

"Yes Momo?"

"AHHHH!"

"MOMO!"

"Thanks for catching me Toshiro."

"Anytime Momo."

He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

Momo blushes.

"Oh Toshiro."

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo are you ok?"

"Orihime?"

"Oh Ichigo you're alright. Thank goodness."

Orihime leans down and kisses him on the lips.

"Oh my god! I always knew you two would make a good couple."

"Ichigo, congratulations!" Yumichika said.

"Thanks Yumichika."

**Sorry I know it's short but I really want to write the next chapter. Here's a sneak preview.**

"**I'm ready Ichigo. You can come out now."**

"**Alright. WOW! Orihime you look soooo hot!"**

**Orihime blushed.**

"**You've been working out Ichigo."**

"**Well you ready?"**

"**Yes. Let's do it."**

**Sorry I can't say any more than that.**

**Well catch you later.**

**Review or I will make Ichigo and Orihime break up.**

**Ichigo and Orihime: WHAT! YOU WOULDN'T!**

**GirlyGirl68: *Evil laugh.* It's my story. I can make whatever I want happen.**


	5. The First Time

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 5**

**The First Time**

**Last time on Love Drunk, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Momo, and Hitsugaya Taicho showed up. Momo and Hitsugaya kissed, so did Ichigo and Orihime.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemony goodness.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Ichigo, I'm ready! You can come out now!"

"Alright."

Ichigo walks into the room in his boxers.

"WOW! Orihime I never knew what an amazing body you have!"

"And Ichigo I never knew how muscular you are."

Orihime is wearing matching hot pink lingerie made of silk and lace.

"Well then shall we?"

"Yes, let's do it."

They made their way to Ichigo's bed.

Orihime lays down on his bed then Ichigo lays down on top of her. Next they start kissing.

The kisses are very deep and passionate. Orihime opens up for Ichigo, he then moves his tongue into her mouth. She tastes just like caramel. Then Orihime gets to taste Ichigo. He tastes like a freshly picked apple.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo starts kissing Orihime's neck

"Mmmmmmmm…"

"Oh yeah"

Ichigo then removes her bra.

"Orihime OMG your boobs are sooo big!"

"Oh yeah! Ooh yeah play with my boobs Ichigo!"

"Orihime I can feel you getting wet through your underwear."

Ichigo slides her underwear off. And starts licking her already wet pussy.

"Oh Orihime you taste so nice."

"Ah! Yeah! Ooh! Yes!"

"Ichigo I want you inside me now!"

"Alright."

Ichigo then takes off his boxers.

"OMG! You're sooo big, I don't think you'll be able to fit."

Ichigo then eases himself into her.

"AHHHH…."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little tight."

Ichigo then starts going back and forth.

"Oh Ichigo! Your cock feels sooo good inside my tight little pussy."

After lots more moaning, calling out each others name, more kissing, and even more thrusting, Ichigo stops and speaks.

"I'm coming!"

"Don't pull out! Don't pull out! I want you to cum inside me!"

Ichigo pushes in 3 more times, releases and pulls out. Then gets a glass and holds it right underneath Orihime's pussy and lets his cum drip into the cup.

"Give me the cup Ichigo. I wanna taste your cum."

"Here you go."

Orihime takes the cup from Ichigo and drinks all the cum and even licks the cup clean.

"Your cum tastes sooo yummy!"

Ichigo then falls on the bed next to Orihime.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Orihime says.

"Yeah."

Then they get under the covers and fall asleep on one another.

**Yay! I got my first major scene over with. Hooray!**

**Review or insane hollified Ichigo will attack you. (He's crazy insane.)**


	6. Awkwardness

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 6**

**Awkwardness**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters, I merely own the plot.**

**So last time Orihime and Ichigo had a whole ton of fun and then went to sleep.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Morning

"Ichigo, Yuzu says it's time to get up!"

"Good morning Karin!"

Orihime sits up; her boobs are now visible to Karin.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Opps!" Orihime says as she uses her arms to cover herself up.

Yuzu and Isshin run up the stairs to see what's wrong.

"Karin what's wrong?" they both ask in unison.

Isshin's eyes drift over to what Karin is staring at and sees Ichigo sitting up and Orihime with her arms around her boobs.

Isshin's eyes widen, mouth drops open, and starts to babble like an idiot.

"Karin would you please get them out of here so that we can get some clothes on?"

Now this only caused Isshin's eyes to grow even bigger and his mouth to open wider.

"Alright let's go." Karin says as she pushes her dad and sister out of her brother's room.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh it's ok. Now we should get dressed."

So the two of them get dressed and head to school.

School

"ICHIGO!"

"Hey Keigo, what's up?"

"You and Orihime still together?" Keigo asked.

"Does this answer your question?"

Ichigo wraps his arms around Orihime and they kiss.

"AHHHHH!"

"Hey keep it down!"

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

"Going to school you idiot. Oh hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah what is it Toshiro?"

"There are some things we need to discuss with you. Is it ok if we do it at your house?"

"Sure. Are Renji and Rukia coming too?"

"Yes. As well as Uryu and Chad."

"Ok. Oh Rangiku you will need to watch out for my dad."

"Because he gets a little crazy when I bring girls home with me."

"What should I do?"

"Just kick him in the face. It's what I do when he stares at Orihime."

"K."

Back at Ichigo's house

"WHAT? Ichigo there is no way you can be this popular!"

"Shut the hell up dad."

"What's with all the yelling?" Karin asks coming into the room.

"Whoa! Wow Ichigo! Hey wait I know you two. You're Rangiku and Toshiro right?"

"Yep that's us!"

"Wow I didn't know you were friends with my brother."

"Yeah. Well Ichigo why don't we go up to your room? It's been awhile since I've been up there." Rangiku said.

"WHAT! You've been here before?"

"Yeah except we came in through the window last time."

"Awwwww…"

"Suck it up dad and don't follow us!"

"Wow it's messier than I remember."

"Yeah well I've got Orihime sleeping in here too you know."

"She is? Have you guys done anything yet? Other than kiss I mean."

"Yeah, just last night actually." Orihime said.

"Ooh how was it? Was it awesome?"

"Yes it was." Orihime replied.

"What did you do?"

"We're not gonna tell you that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ugh. Toshiro what did you want to tell us about?"

"Ok. So are you aware that the Hogyoku will be ready in less than two months?"

"Yeah, that's about how much time I figured we had left."

"Ok. Now how many Espada are left?"

"Well I know that Rukia and I each killed one, but I'm sure that Aizen got replacements for the two that we killed. So I'm sure that he still has 10."

"I'm sure you're right, but the replacements he got will most likely be easier to kill than before."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Uryu, do you still have your Quincy powers?"

"Yes I do."

"Chad what about you? Do you still have your powers?"

"Five times what I had in the soul society."

"How is that possible?"

"Well when I was fighting an Arrancar I found out about a new power I had, plus I figured out how to access my power's true form."

"Ok that's good news. Orihime do u still have all your powers?"

"Yes I do. And I'm getting stronger, thanks to Ichigo."

Ichigo blushes, leans down, and kisses Orihime on the lips.

"Great. Rukia what about you?"

"Yes I still have all of my powers."

"Good. Renji, have you been able to perform Bankai since returning the world of the living?"

"Yes I have."

"Fantastic. Ichigo how are your powers doing?"

"Excellent. I can now control my powers and I can hollify for a very long time too."

"YOU CAN WHAT?"

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot you guys didn't know about that. It's hard to explain, it's easier if I just show you what I mean."

Ichigo transforms into a Shinigmi, heads outside, uses Bankai, and moves his hand over his face. A hollow's mask appears on his face. But only for about one minute. After that he gets back into his body.

"Sorry I would have kept my mask on longer, but that form freaks Orihime out. So I could only show you for a minute."

"What was that just now?"

"Look I already told you it's hard to explain."

"Well alright."

Late that Night

Everyone is talking in Ichigo's room. Yuzu and Karin are in bed when suddenly something(s) with an enormous amount of reiatsu appears in the park.

**Sorry I must end it there. But here is a sneak preview.**

**Espadas 1-4 appear in the park. Number 1 Stark, Number 2 Barragan, Number 3 Hallibel, and Number 4 Ulquiorra. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled some of the names wrong.)**

**At the park**

"**DAD? You're a Shinigami Taicho?"**

"**Yep. Well this certainly is awkward."**

"**WHAT THE HELL?"**

"**Look we will talk about this later, but right now let's kick some Espada butt."**

**Review or I kill Ichigo.**


	7. Soul Reapers Galore

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 7**

**Shinigami Galore**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters I only own the plot.**

**Last time on Love Drunk Hitsugaya and the gang were given orders to go to the world of the living and help out.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild lemon. (Well it's mild in my opinion anyway.)**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Everyone stops talking and all eyes widen.

"Did you just feel that?" Toshiro asks.

"Yes what enormous amount of reiatsu." Momo says

"Let's go!"

Everyone changes into their Shinigami form. (Except Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.) Orihime hangs on to Ichigo while Uryu grabs Chad. Everyone then heads to the park.

When they all reach the park they see what caused the enormous reiatsu. There standing in the middle of the park are Espadas 1-4. Number 1 Stark, Number 2 Barragon, Number 3 Hallibel, and Number 4 Ulquiorra. Not only do they see the Espada, but also three very unexpected people.

"Hey Ichigo!" three adults say in unison.

"Yoruichi? Kisuke? And DAD?"

"Hey Ichigo!"

"You're a Shinigami Taicho?"

"Well this is certainly awkward."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

"Look can we talk about this later?"

"Fine."

"Oh my. I certainly didn't expect this. All these Shinigami. Oh Lord Aizen will want to know about this." Ulquiorra says.

"Ready everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Orihime put up your shield and please stay back. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"Right. _Santen Kesshun. I reject. I reject."_

"_Howl Zabimaru! Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"_

"_Reign Over The Frosted Heavens Hyorimaru! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorimaru!"_ (Hitsugaya Taicho)

"_Split And Cut Loose Ruri-iro Kujaku!"_ (A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is the real form of Yumichika's Zanpakuto. He usually calls out _Bloom Fuji Kujaku_.)

"_Dance Sode no Shirayuki!"_

"_Snap Tobiume!"_

"_Awaken Benihime!"_

"_Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"_ Ichigo also moves his hand across his face to reveal his mask.

"_Growl…"_

"_Shinso."_

Rangiku stops. Then very quickly someone grabs her and takes her away.

"_Extend Hozukimaru! Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!"_

Now everyone has called out their zanpakuto.

The battle begins.

Sorry but I'm going to skip the battle and go straight to what's going on with Rangiku. If you wanna read a battle you should read Spring Break.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?"

"Awww you didn't recognize my sword? That hurts Rangiku."

"Wait a minute I know that voice. Gin? Gin is that you?"

"Why yes Rangiku. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what are you gonna do with me?"

"We're gonna have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Here I'll show you."

Gin then grabs Rangiku, leans down and kisses her on the lips. Rangiku pushes him away after about 30 seconds.

"Gin, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm already with Izuru."

"What? How the hell did you get with him?"

"Well I…"

"Nevermind it's not important."

"We are going to have fun and you will like it."

"Now let's see what you've got hiding under there."

"What…what are you doing Gin?"

Gin then removes Rangiku's robe. Her boobs pop out.

"Oh Rangiku, you have such big and beautiful boobs."

Gin then grabs them and starts to lick and suck them.

"Ooh Gin, oh my god that feels soooo good!"

"See I knew you would like it."

Gin then starts rubbing her pussy.

"Oh Rangiku you're getting soo wet. Here let's remove these."

Gin then removes her underwear.

"Oh my, you have such a beautiful pussy."

Then he starts sucking and licking her pussy.

"Ooh…ah…oh god! Gin I want you inside me now!"

So Gin removes his robe and underwear.

"Oh my god! You're sooo long Gin!"

So then Gin gently eases himself into Rangiku's pussy. And starts going back and forth. In and out.

"Mmmmmmmmm…"

"Oh yeah that's right. Fuck me! Fuck me harder."

Then after more moaning, kissing, sucking, licking, and even more thrusting, Gin pulls out and starts rubbing himself very quickly until he cums. He cums all over Rangiku. She gets some in her hair, on her boobs, on her stomach, and right above her pussy.

Then Gin puts his underwear and robe back on and heads over to where the battle was taking place. Leaving Rangiku lying on the ground and covered in cum.

When Gin gets to the battle ground he sees that all arrancars are in their released form and badly beaten up. Then he looks at everyone else to see lots of blood and panting soul reapers.

"Oh by the way Toshiro, you might want to go check on your lieutenant. I think she needs some help."

"What did you do to her Gin?"

"Not much just had a little fun with her that's all."

Toshiro runs off to find Rangiku.

Meanwhile Orihime, seeing how everyone is hurt, runs over to them.

"_Soten Kisshun. I reject. I reject_. Oh Ichigo please be ok. I can't imagine my life without you."

And with that Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at Orihime.

Back to Toshiro

"Aw man, I should really be back there with Momo, but I need to find Rangiku."

When he finally finds her he gasps at the sight.

"Oh my god! Rangiku what happened to you?" Toshiro asks, while trying not to look at the naked Rangiku in front of him.

"Oh Taicho. He…he…he raped me. But I actually kind of liked it."

"Rangiku stay here. I'm gonna get Yoruichi."

"Hurry back!"

Once Toshiro reaches the park he runs over to Yoruichi and tells her what happened.

"Rangiku was raped by Gin." Toshiro whispers.

"That bastard. Ok thanks for telling me. I'll go help her. You stay here and let Orihime heal your wounds."

"Alright."

So now Yoruichi runs off to help Rangiku.

"Oh my god Rangiku! Gin did this to you?"

"Yes, but the thing is, is that I kind of liked it."

"Shh don't speak Rangiku. I have some towels here, so that I can wipe you up. There now you're all clean."

Rangiku gets up and puts her clothes back on.

"Thanks Yoruichi. Thanks for coming and helping me."

"It was no problem. Besides would you rather have had Toshiro, Ikkaku, or Yumichika helping you?"

"AHHHHH!"

"You're right Yoruichi. But thanks just the same."

"You're welcome. Now come on let's go join the others."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I skipped the battle. I don't exactly know how to write a battle. But if you wanna read one then read Spring Break.**

**Zanpakuto Glossary:**

_**Santen Kesshun**_**-Shield Orihime**

_**Soten Kisshun**_**-Heal Orihime**

_**Tensa Zangetsu**_**-Bankai Ichigo**

_**Awaken Benihime**_**-Shikai Kisuke**

_**Shinso**_**-Shikai Gin**

_**Snap Tobiume**_**-Skikai Momo**

_**Howl Zabimaru**_**-Shikai Renji**

_**Hihio Zabimaru**_**-Bankai Renji**

_**Reign Over The Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru**_**-Shikai Hitsugaya Taicho**

_**Daiguren Hyorinmaru**_**-Bankai Hitsugaya Taicho**

_**Growl Haineko**_**-Shikai Rangiku**

_**Extend Hozukimaru**_**-Shikai Ikkaku**

_**Ryumon Hozukimaru**_**-Bankai Ikkaku**

_**Split And Cut Loose Ruri-iro Kujaku**_**-Shikai 2 Yumichika**

_**Dance Sode no Shirayuki**_**-Shikai Rukia**

**Anyway review or I make Ichigo and Ikkaku date.**


	8. Shocking

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 8**

**Shocking**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. However I do own Urysane and Izugiku.**

**Girlygirl68: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Night

Uryu is walking over to Chad's house.

When he gets there he knocks on the door.

"Be right there!"

Chad opens the door.

"Oh hey Uryu."

"Hi Uryu."

Uryu looks to see who else is there. He sees Tatsuki standing behind Chad, wearing only Chad's shirt. Uryu starts to babble like an idiot, and then faints. (He also breaks his glasses.)

"Uryu? Uryu? Uryu wake up."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Tatsuki was here and wearing one of your shirts and that was it."

"Here Uryu drink this." Tatsuki says, still only wearing Chad's shirts.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh no he's out cold again."

"Uryu? Uryu? Uryu! Uryu! Wake up you idiot!" Chad yells as he slaps Uryu's face.

"Huh?"

"Hey you're awake again." Tatsuki says.

"Uhhh…" Uryu faints again again.

WHAM

Chad bitch slaps Uryu on the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you kept fainting when you saw Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki's here? Uhh…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I'm just messing with you. Sorry about fainting, I was just extremely surprised to see Tatsuki in one of your shirts Chad. By the way were you two…"

"Yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? NO ONE EVEN KNOWS THAT YOU TWO ARE DATING, LET ALONE HAVING SEX!"

"Yeah we probably should have told everyone baby."

"Yeah. How about we tell them tomorrow at school?"

"Ok. Uryu don't tell anyone about what you saw tonight. If you faint tomorrow when we kiss, I am gonna hurt you so badly that you won't be able to hold a bow for a year!"

"Don't worry I won't. And how did you know I am a Quincy?"

"DUH! I am dating Chad! I know you're a Quincy, Ichigo and Rukia are Shinigami, Orihime has special powers, and those people who keep coming every now and then are really Shinigami as well. Oh I also know that Keigo can see people in soul reaper form. But he thinks that they're shooting a TV show. I also know that Chad has powers too."

"CHAD! YOU TOLD HER EVERYTHING?

"Yeah."

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU TELL HER?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and we promised each other not to keep secrets from one another. And what about you Uryu? Why haven't you told anyone that you're dating Isane?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I caught you two kissing when we were in the soul society."

"Uhhhh… Don't tell anyone about her. She is coming here tomorrow. I will tell everyone then."

The Next Day at School

"IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGOOOO!"

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo says as he knocks Keigo down on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor Mr. Asano? You're likely to get stepped on." Mizuiro says as he steps on Keigo's back.

"Nevermind about that. But would you please stop being so formal?"

(A/N: Sorry I felt the need to steel those two lines from the TV show.)

Then Chad and Tatsuki walk in. Chad has his arm around Tatsuki's waist.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo says.

Keigo looks over and sees Chad with his arm around Tatsuki's waist.

"WHAT! Why does Chad have his arm around you Tatsuki?"

"This why." Tatsuki says as she wraps her arms around Chad's neck and kisses him on the lips.

Ichigo's mouth drops wide open, and Keigo faints. Chizuru walks in, sees Chad and Tatsuki kissing, and she faints too. Then Uryu walks in, sees Chad and Tatsuki kissing and faints again again again again.

"URYU ISHIDA! I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT IF YOU FAINTED TODAY I WOULD HURT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HOLD A BOW FOR A YEAR!"

"Huh? Ah shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Ichigo yells.

"Tatsuki and I are dating."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two." Orihime says.

"Looks like she's forgotten all about me."

"Not so fast Uryu!"

"Uh-oh."

Tatsuki kicks Uryu in the balls.

"Ooh ouch." Uryu says right before he faints from the pain.

Lunch Time

Everyone is talking, enjoying themselves, Orihime and Ichigo, Renji and Rukia, Toshiro and Momo, and Tatsuki and Chad are all making out, when two figures appear out of nowhere.

"Rangiku baby are you alright?"

"Izuru! What do you mean am I alright?"

"I heard that you were raped by Gin."

"Oh yeah, but I'm much better now that you're here."

Then Rangiku and Izuru kiss like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey honey."

Isane walks over to Uryu and they kiss.

Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Izuru, Momo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Ichigo all faint.

"WHAT THE HELL URYU?" Ichigo yells.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE DATING A SHINIGAMI?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So I thought that Shinigami were your enemy."

"No just Kurosuchi."

"Why is Kurosuchi your only Shinigami enemy?"

"He killed my grandfather! DUH!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Ouch that hurt!"

Uryu punched Ichigo in the face.

"Yeah well you deserved it."

"Hey Uryu how are you gonna tell your dad that you're dating a Shinigami?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Well you better figure it out soon. Because I'm guessing that Isane is gonna need a place to stay."

That Night

"Umm dad may I talk to you?"

"Yes what is it Uryu?"

"Umm I'm dating someone and she needs a place to stay, so I was wondering if she could stay here with us."

"Bring her in."

"Come on in Isane."

"Hello sir."

"URYU ISHIDA!"

"Yes father?"

"YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DATING A SHINIGAMI!"

"Did I forget to tell you that? I'm sorry." Uryu says in a way that sounds like he didn't tell him on purpose.

"URYU ISHIDA!"

"Yes?"

"I am very disappointed in you. You have shamed the Quincy name."

"Dad come on we're in love. Can't you make an exception just this once?"

"Fine I suppose she can stay here."

"Yes! Thank you father."

"Whatever."

**I am an evil, mean, and psychotic genius.**

**Wow praise me this is my longest chapter yet. :)-**

**Here since I am in such a good mood I will give you a preview of the next chapter.**

**"24 Menos Grande?"**

**"HOLY FUCKING HELL!"**

**So all 10 Shinigami plus Chad and Uryu all go out to fight the 24 Menos Grande.**

**Meanwhile Kon is back in Ichigo's body and decides to have a little fun with Orihime. (She was downstairs when Ichigo left. So he told Kon to keep her safe.) But Ichigo comes back early and sees Kon trying to get a naked Orihime in bed. (What a pervert.)**

**Review or the Shinigami lose to the 24 menos grande.**


	9. Kon

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 9**

**Kon**

**Ok well I'm gonna skip the battle because I'm not very good at writing battle scenes.**

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**GirlyGirl68: Hey that's my line!**

**Ichigo sticks out his tongue.**

"24 MENOS GRANDE?" yells Toshiro.

Toshiro pulls out his soul pager and calls everyone.

"Rangiku, Renji, Isane, and Ikkaku, 24 Menos Grande have just appeared in the park. Isane tell Uryu and have him get in touch with Ichigo and Chad, Renji tell Rukia, Rangiku tell Izuru, and Ikkaku tell Yumichika about all this and then get over to the park pronto."

"Yes captain."

"Come on Momo."

At Ichigo's House

Kon I have to go. Take care of Orihime and don't let her follow me."

"Alright. I'll take care of her alright."

"I'm trusting you. Bye."

At the park

"_Snap Tobiume!_"

"_Now Run Itegumo!_"

"_Dance Sode no Shirayuki!_"

"_Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!_"

"_Bloom Fuji Kujaku!_"

"_Growl Haineko!_"

"_Raise your head Wabisuke!_"

"_Extend Hozukimaru!_"

"_Howl Zabimaru!_"

"_Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!_"

"You really think you need your Bankai?" Renji asks.

"Nah. I just wanted to yell something, so I had to use Bankai because my Zanpakuto is always in its Shikai form. Plus Kon is in my body and I'm having him keep an eye on Orihime, and I don't exactly trust him. So I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible, and get back to her."

"You're an idiot Ichigo."

"I am not!"

"Well you are an idiot for releasing your Bankai just because you wanted something to yell, but your other reason actually makes sense. Why didn't you just have Karin or your dad watch her?"

"Because I was in a hurry to get out of my room and Kon was the only one in there, and I didn't want my body just lying there in case someone came in. They might think I was dead."

"I guess that makes sense. But you're still an idiot.

"Whatever. _Getsuga Tenshou!_" Ichigo yells as he swings his bankai.

Ichigo hurls a black and red spiral at one Menos, and it is immediately sliced in half.

Sorry that is all the battling I'm gonna do.

Meanwhile Orihime has come back upstairs and sees Kon. (But she thinks it's Ichigo because Kon is inside his body.)

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Hi Orihime." Kon says as he starts to move closer to Orihime.

Now Kon has backed Orihime into a corner, and is taking off her shirt.

"Ichigo wouldn't you rather do this on the bed?"

"No right here is fine." Kon says as he removes Orihime's pants.

"Oh what a beautiful body you have Orihime. Your boobs are soooo big." Kon says now drooling.

"Ichigo I don't want to do this right now." Orihime says to Kon who is now removing her bra.

"No now, but we have to hurry." Kon says now having gotten Orihime's underwear off.

Orihime is now completely naked and still in the corner.

"You're… you're not my Ichigo!" says Orihime who is now very scared.

"Got that right."

Just then the window opens and Ichigo comes in and sees Orihime naked, scared, and backed into the corner. Then he sees Kon trying to play with her.

"KON!"

"Uh-oh."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"Uhhhh…"

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yells as she runs over to him. She is now able to get past Kon because he is distracted.

"THAT IS IT KON YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK INTO MY BODY AGAIN!"

Ichigo uses his hollow pass to get Kon out of his body and then Ichigo gets back into his body. He then puts the pill back into the stuffed animal and locks him in the closet.

"Come on Orihime."

"Where are we going?"

"To see if Kisuke has any more soul candy."

"Alright."

Urahara's Shop

"Hey Mr. Hat n' Clogs!"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"You got any more soul candy?"

"Why? I thought you had Kon."

"I do but while he was in my body he tried to have sex with Orihime."

"Oh my."

"Yeah so you got any?"

"Hang on let me check. You're in luck this is the last one. Hope you don't mind it being whiney."

"Anything is better than Kon."

"Alright here you go."

**I had so much fun writing that. I know I said goodbye to Kon. I mean he will still appear, he just won't be in Ichigo's body. Maybe I'll put him in Renji's body. Now that would be interesting.**

**Zanpakuto Glossary:**

_**Tensa Zangetsu**_**-Bankai Ichigo**

_**Getsuga Tenshou**_**-Attack Ichigo**

_**Snap Tobiume**_**-Skikai Momo**

_**Howl Zabimaru**_**-Shikai Renji**

_**Reign Over The Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru**_**-Shikai Hitsugaya Taicho**

_**Growl Haineko**_**-Shikai Rangiku**

_**Extend Hozukimaru**_**-Shikai Ikkaku**

_**Bloom Fuji Kujaku**_**-Shikai 1 Yumichika**

_**Dance Sode no Shirayuki**_**-Shikai Rukia**

_**Raise Your Head Wabisuke**_**-Shikai Izuru**

_**Now Run Itegumo**_**-Shikai Isane**

**Just because I'm in such a good mood I'll give you a sneak preview.**

"**Oh Orihime…"**

"**Uhh… Ooh…yeah…"**

"**Hey I just wanted to check up on you two. WHAAAATTTTT?"**

"**DAD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK? I SWEAR YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Ichigo screams as he gets off the bed. (He is wearing boxers btw.)**

**Review or I will put hungry tigers in your room.**


	10. An Unwelcomed Guest

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 10**

**An Unwelcomed Guest**

**So last time on Love Drunk Kon attacked Orihime and Ichigo got some soul candy from Kisuke.**

**GirlyGirl68: ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Sorry about what happened with Kon."

"Oh it's okay. But I know what you can do to make me feel better."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"I'll show you." Orihime says as she pushes Ichigo on to the bed and removes his shirt.

"Alright I like where this is going."

Ichigo then removes Orihime's shirt and pants.

They start kissing like mad as she removes his pants. Ichigo removes Orihime's bra and underwear.

They start moaning like crazy and very loudly.

"Oh Orihime…"

"Oh…ooh…yeah…oh god!"

"Hey I just wanted to check up on you two…WHAAAATTTT?"

"DAD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK? I SWEAR YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Ichigo screams as he gets off the bed. (Thank god he still has his boxers on.)

"Orihime cover yourself up."

"Okay."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right dad!" Ichigo says in a very angry tone.

"You should always knock before entering someone's room, espcially if they someone over!" Ichigo says as he kicks his dad in the face.

Oh great now Ichigo is using his dad as a punching bag.

When Ichigo finally stops his dad is black, blue, and purple.

"Now would you please leave us alone dad?"

"Bye." Isshin says as he runs out of the room.

"Sorry Orihime but we need to get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because as long as we are here we will never have any peace."

"Where will we be staying?"

"We will be staying at your house."

"Oh okay."

So they get dressed and pack up their stuff. Ichigo transforms into a Shinigami, grabs his body, their stuff, and Orihime hops on his back, and they head out through the window.

When they get to Orihime's house Ichigo opens the door and they are greeted by a very perky Rangiku.

"Hey you two lovebirds! How are you? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"First of all we're fine, second we will be staying here for quite awhile because my dad is way to nosey. He walked into my room when Orihime and I were trying to have some fun."

"Ooh that's bad. Well then my Taicho and Momo can have the couch out here, Izuru and I will take the guest room, and you and Orihime can have her bedroom."

"Oh the couch unfolds into a bed."

"Terrific. Oh Taicho!"

"What is it Rangiku?" says Toshiro as he comes out of a room looking annoyed and has a serious case of bed head.

"Oh sorry Taicho, were you sleeping?"

"No I wasn't sleeping."

"Toshiro what's going on?" Momo asks as she comes out of the same room wearing one of Toshiro's shirts and she also has a serious case of bed head.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"None of your business Rangiku, just tell us what you want."

"I just wanted to say that Ichigo and Orihime will be staying here with us. So, Taicho I thought you and Momo could sleep on the bed out here, Izuru and I could take the guest bedroom, and Ichigo and Orihime could have her room."

"Or Momo and I could take the bedroom, and you and Izuru could sleep out here."

"Or that would work too."

"Yeah let's do that instead." Says Izuru.

"Yay Shiro we get the big bed all to ourselves."

"'Yes we do sweetie." Toshiro says as he kisses Momo on the lips.

**Sorry I ran out of stuff to write so I'm ending the chapter here. I'd give you a preview except I have no idea what the next chapter will be.**

**Review or I make it rain it your room.**


	11. Trouble

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 11**

**Trouble**

**GirlyGirl68: Hello my readers! It's been awhile since I last updated. So as a recap Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Rangiku, Momo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Isane have all come to the world of the living from the soul society. Here are the pairings for this story: Renji/Rukia, Izuru/Rangiku, Toshiro/Momo, Ichigo/Orihime, Chad/Tatsuki, and Uryu/Isane. And last time on Love Drunk Isshin burst in on Ichigo and Orihime trying to have some fun. (Wink-wink.) So they packed up their stuff and went to Orihime's house, where they met Rangiku, Izuru, Momo, and Toshiro. Cheerleader40404 you're right, Orihime's house is a love nest.**

**Tatsuki: Hey GirlyGirl68!**

**GirlyGirl68: What Tatsuki?**

**Tatsuki: Go get me some chocolate covered octopus.**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok one, that's gross, two, you're starting to sound like Orihime, and three, make your boyfriend go get some for you.**

**Tatsuki: CHAD!**

**Chad: Yes?**

**Tatsuki: Go get me some chocolate covered octopus.**

**Chad: Ok.**

**Chizuru: Goody Ichigo's nowhere in sight, and Orihime is left defenseless.**

**WHAM BANG CRASH**

**Tatsuki: Not on my watch you perverted creep!**

**GirlyGirl68: Don't you think that was a little harsh?**

**Tatsuki: No. Why do you ask?**

**GirlyGirl68: Because Chizuru is cowering in the corner like a scared little dog.**

**Tatsuki: Whatever.**

**GirlyGirl68: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Kon: ON WITH THE FIC!**

It's early morning and once again Tatsuki has stayed the night at Chad's house. (A/N: She practically live at his house.)

Anyway it's Saturday at about 8:30 a.m.

Chad wakes up to what sounds like a dying cat mixed with a dying crow.

"Tatsuki? Is that you? Are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"SHUT UP CHAD! YOU'RE TALKING TOO MUCH AND YOU'RE ASKING TOO MANY QUESTIONS!"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't' mean to yell at you. I don't need to go to the hospital. I think I just ate something last night that didn't agree with me."

"Ok. But are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? This is the third time this week you've thrown up in the morning."

"YES I'M SURE I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW BE A GOOD BOYFRIEND AND GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE COVERED OCTOPUS EGG ROLLS!"

"Tatsuki do you feel alright? You're an amazing cook, and you want something really bizarre. I'd expect Orihime to ask for something like that, but not you."

"NO I DON'T FEEL ALRIGHT! IF I FELT ALRIGHT I WOULDN'T BE PUKING MY GUTS OUT! AND JUST GET ME SOME DAMN CHOCOLATE OCOPUS EGG ROLLS!"

"Ok. I will go get the ingredients to make chocolate covered octopus egg rolls, but after you eat them I am taking you to the hospital. Cause I am really worried about you."

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you baby. I don't know what came over me. And if you're that worried about me we'll go to the hospital after I eat."

"K."

Chad leaves the house to get the ingredients for the chocolate covered octopus egg rolls. While he's at the store he runs into two very familiar orange haired 17 year olds.

"Ichigo, Orihime fancy running into you here."

"Oh hey Chad. What the HELL are you making with all of those weird ingredients?"

"Chocolate covered octopus egg rolls."

"Ooh those sound yummy! May I have one after you make them?"

"I don't know. I'm making these for Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki wants you to make her chocolate covered octopus egg rolls. Really? Is she feeling ok?"

"Yes. She says she's alright, but she's been acting weird all week."

"Weird how?"

"Well she's woken up really early three times this week and started puking. She's also been yelling a lot lately followed by an apology, and something really nice. And she's been asking for food I would expect Orihime to eat."

"Chad those are all symptoms of pregnancy. Could Tatsuki be pregnant?"

"I don't know. After she eats I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Why don't Orihime and I come home with you. Orihime can make the food, while you and I talk to Tatsuki."

"Ok."

"Baby we're gonna go back to Chad's house with him. Ok?"

"Ok. Am I cooking the chocolate covered octopus egg rolls?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

Chad purchases the food, and they head to his house.

As soon as they enter the house they hear Tatsuki yelling.

"BABY DID YOU MAKE ME THE CHOCOLATE COVERED OCTOPUS EGG ROLLS YET?"

"Not yet. But Orihime and Ichigo are here and Orihime's gonna make your food for you."

"Ok baby."

Orihime quickly prepares the chocolate covered octopus egg rolls, then she takes the tray of food to the table and she and Tatsuki eat them all.

"I have no idea how they can eat that crap."

"I don't know either." Chad says.

"Hey do you want us to go to the hospital with you?" Ichigo asks as Orihime washes the dishes off.

"Sure. Tatsuki are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The ride to the hospital is a quick and quiet one.

They reach the hospital and check in.

Pretty soon a young woman comes out and says, "I'm looking for a Miss Tatsuki Arisawa and a Mr. Yasutora Sado."

"That's us."

"Hi I'm Dr. Kate. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well my girlfriend has been waking up and puking, having really big mood swings, and weird food cravings."

"Alright sweetie follow me. Ok now this might feel a little cold."

"Ah!"

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm ok. It's just cold."

"Sweetie it would seem that you're pregnant." Dr. Kate says.

"I'M WHAT?"

"Baby, baby calm down it will be ok."

"You're right Chad."

"We should probably go tell Ichigo and Orihime."

"Yeah. Oh Dr. Kate?"

"Yes?"

"How far along am I?"

"You're about four months. Which means that we can tell the gender. Would you like to know the gender of our child?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. You will be having a baby boy."

"Arigato Dr. Kate." Chad says as they leave the room.

"Oh one more thing. I will need to see you back here in about two months to check on the baby."

"Ok." Tatsuki says.

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so I'm gonna stop it right there. Because school is almost over and it's Friday so I want to get home.**

**Isane: URYU!**

**Uryu: Yes Isane?**

**Isane: Get me some fried chicken!**

**Uryu: Why?**

**Isane: Because I want some!**

**Uryu: Ok.**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so we will find out why Isane is acting so weird in the next chapter.**

**So review or you will be crushed by a boulder.**


	12. Isane Too!

**Love Drunk**

**Chapter 12**

**Isane Too?**

**GirlyGirl68: Hey everybody! How's everyone doing today? Well if you're good, then fabulous, if you're not, then oh well, sucks to be you. Now I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but the idea, and setting jut popped into my head when I was in the middle of doing my U.S. History work, so I had to finish it first, then get started on this chapter.**

**Kon: No one cares what you were doing when you got the idea.**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut up Kon. No one asked you.**

**Ichigo: Kon's here? Where? I'm gonna kill him!**

**GirlyGirl68: Ichigo you are not going to kill him.**

**Ichigo: Oh yes I am!**

**GirlyGirl68: Ugh. Ichigo you are annoying me, and making my headache worse.**

**Ichigo: So? I don't care.**

**GirlyGirl68: Yeah well I do. *****Grabs U.S. History textbook and slams it on Ichigo's head, effectively knocking him out.***** That's better. Now who wants to tell the nice readers what happened in the last chapter?**

**Ikkaku: Why don't you do that?**

**GirlyGirl68: Because one, I have a headache, two, I don't feel like it, and three I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN HERE! And you asking stupid ass questions really isn't helping my headache, in fact it's making it worse. Orihime would you be a dear and tell everyone what happened last time?**

**Orihime: Sure. Last time on **_**Love Drunk**_** we found out that Tatsuki was pregnant.**

**GirlyGirl68: Thank you Orihime.**

**Orihime: No problem.**

**Gin: ON WITH THE FIC!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uryu's House**

"URYU!"

"Yes honey?"

"I need fried chicken!"

"Okay?"

"Go get me some!"

"Alright."

"Get me some fish cakes too!"

"But Isane, you hate fish cakes."

"Well I want some."

"Alright I will go get you some."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uryu's POV **

**At the Store**

"Why on Earth would Isane want fish cakes? She hates them. It doesn't make any sense."

"Talking to ourselves are we son?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see who was talking to me. "Hello Father. What are you doing here?"

" It is Saturday. I always do the shopping on Saturdays. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm picking up some things for Isane."

"What 'things' are you getting her?"

"Fried chicken and fish cakes. Which is weird because she hates fish cakes."

"Whatever. Honestly son, I could really care less about that woman. However I do believe I heard her in the restroom at around 6:00 this morning. I do believe she was vomiting."

"What-"

'_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between, you know you wouldn't want it any other way.'**_

"Hehe. Let me get this real quick." I said to my father, who was giving me one of those that-is-seriously-your-ringtone looks.

"Hello?"

"URYU!"

"Yes, Isane?"

"Where are you?"

"I am at the store getting your food."

"Well hurry up and get back."

"Why?"

"Oh and while you are at the store I need for you to get me some diet pills."

"I repeat why?"

"Because I'M FAT YOU MORON!"

"You are not fat Isane."

"YES I AM! I'm looking at myself in the mirror and my stomach is bigger than it was last month!"

""Oh…I'll be home in about five minutes. Then you and I are going to go on a little field trip."

"A field trip? Oh goody!"

I hung up the phone and then turned around to face my father once more.

"Father, I am going to go home and get Isane, would you please meet us at your hospital?"

"Why? Why do you not go to your shinigami friend's, Ichigo Kurosaki, family's clinic instead?"

"Because you are going to find out about this one way or another, and I would rather you find out first hand."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Uryu's House**

"Isane, I'm back!"

"Finally! Did you get my food?"

"Yes I did. You can eat it in the car."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh I love surprises!"

"We're here."

"Where?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryuken Ishida POV **

**In the Waiting Room**

"Hello Father."

"Hello Son. Isane."

"Baby, what is your father doing here?"

"Isane, this is his hospital."

"The room is ready for you two. Follow me."

"Alright."

We walked into the room and Isane laid down on the bed.

The doctor walked into the room and introduced herself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Dr. Kate."

"I don't have all day Kate. So get on with it." I said very impatiently.

"Y-Yes s-sir. Okay sweetie I need you to lift your shirt up for me."

"Alright." Isane said as she lifted her shirt up.

"Okay now this might be a little cold." Dr. Kate said as she squirted the ultrasound gel on Isane's stomach.

Dr. Kate then took the ultrasound wand and rubbed the gel all over Isane's stomach.

"Ooh that tickles!"

"Ah-ha!"

"What is it Kate?" I asked in a very stern tone.

"W-well s-sir i-it s-s-seems tha-that…"

"Just spit it out already Kate!" I nearly shouted at her, for now I was annoyed and mad at her for having wasted my valuable time.

"Congratulations sweetie! You're pregnant."

"WHAT?" Isane screamed.

"That's what I thought." Uryu said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Let me repeat that. Isane, you are going to be a mother." Dr. Kate repeated calmly.

"URYU ISHIDA! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?"

"So what about it?"

"What about it? First you shamed the Quincy name by dating a shinigami, and now you have gotten her pregnant. You are lucky I do not disown you as my son."

"I thought that you didn't care about being a Quincy."

"Just because I do not want to be one, does not mean I will shame the Quincy name. And I am still the last full Quincy, and I do not want my son continuing the Quincy line with a shinigami! It is a disgrace!"

"Whatever Father. It is my life and I can and will do what I want with it. Come on Isane."

"Oh before you go, I need to tell you that, Isane, you are about two months along. So I will need to see you again in two more months to check on the baby." Dr. Kate stated.

"We will not be coming back here, we will be going to the Kurosaki Clinic, the owner is my friend's father." Uryu said plainly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uryu POV**

** Kurosaki Clinic**

Isane and I left my father's hospital and headed to the Kurosaki Clinic.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"I'm coming. Uryu? What are you doing here? And who is this lovely young lady?" Isshin asked frantically.

"This is my girlfriend, Kotetsu Isane, Fukutaicho of Squad 4 of the Gotei 13. And she is pregnant. She is only two months along. We just came from my father's hospital, and my father and I had a little disagreement about this, so well I thought we would come to your clinic for the rest of Isane's pregnancy."

"Wow, that is a lot. Yes, I can see how Ryuken would be upset about this. His pride as a Quincy is very high. It would be very upsetting to him as the last full Quincy for his only son to date and then impregnate a shinigami. But anyway, I would love to help you out. You are welcome to come here for the rest of your appointments."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GirlyGirl68: Okay, so I'm gonna end the chapter here. Mainly because I have no more ideas for this chapter and I really want to get started on the next one.**

**Naraku: Blah. Blah. Blah. That's all I hear.**

**GirlyGirl68: Naraku you died go away.**

**Naraku: I can never die. I am immortal.**

**GirlyGirl68: Well your immortality membership will be canceled if you don't get out of my sight in the next five seconds.**

**Naraku: You don't scare me!**

**GirlyGirl68: One…**

**Naraku: Not leaving.**

**GirlyGirl68: Two…**

**Naraku: Hmm. Hmm. Hmm.**

**GirlyGirl68: Three…**

**Naraku: You don't scare me!**

**GirlyGirl68: Four…**

**Naraku: Ahh! Don't kill me! I'm leaving!**

**GirlyGirl68: That's better.**

**Anywho review or I shall make everything you eat taste like brussel sprouts, even if they are brussel sprouts. Mwahahaha!**


End file.
